


Éowyn

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Éowyn makes a discovery





	Éowyn

It had been several hours since the Battle of Helm's Deep had commenced. Since then, a hearty meal had been consumed, bodies of the orcs had been burned, the bodies of men and elves had been buried, and rooms had been assigned to the heroes who had shown their true colors in battle. And that included Éowyn. Being herself, she decided to share the room she was given with a few women who were spending their nights asleep on the cold ground of Helm's Deep. 

During the meal, she had consumed quite a bit of wine. The blonde elf, Legolas, had recommended it to her. (She had assumed it had a low alcohol content because he was hardly reacting, but her own reaction was very wrong). This consumption had caused her to make the decision that she would finally find Aragorn and tell him how she felt.

Her heart was pounding. She was senselessly striding towards the end of a long hallway where Aragorn's assigned room was. The once open door was now covered with a dirtied grey blanket, which shielded the contents inside. Before Éowyn entered Aragorn's room, she peeked into the room next to it, where Legolas and Gimli were supposed to be resting. However, she only found the dwarf resting comfortably under a large pile of furs. Perhaps Legolas was drinking in the dining hall with her brother. Yes, that seemed logical. 

Her nimble fingers then pulled back the blanket that guarded Aragorn's room, and revealed what was behind it to her once naked eye. Furs were strewn over a large mattress that sat in front of the fire, and upon it laid a sleeping elf and an awakened man.

Aragorn pressed a finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet. "He is sleeping, my lady. Let him sleep." He told her, gently rubbing at his elf's pale spine.

"Why is he... naked, a-and sleeping atop you?" She choked out. 

But before she was able to get an answer from him, Legolas' eyelids fluttered open and revealed the oceanic gems behind them. "Aragorn?" He murmured, looking up at the man with a frown. 

"Calm down, my love. It's just lady Éowyn." Aragorn whispered, pulling a warm fur up over Legolas' cold skin. 

"I apologize for interrupting, I did not mean it. I'll leave you two alone." She mumbled, before disappearing behind the curtain.

"I love you, dear one. Now sleep." Aragorn whispered, cradling the small elf in his warm arms.


End file.
